


Lion Dance

by Blackwolfrider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfrider/pseuds/Blackwolfrider
Summary: Where the boys are part of a lion dance troupe, probably in Singapore. :DA fluffy Valentine's Day fic.





	

Keith hated lion dance practice, especially Sifu was being a pain in the ass. The Chinese New Year celebrations had officially ended, much to his relief. Their little lion troupe had earned a bit of cash during this period. Now it was back to normal practice and everything was _awful_ , not to mention _boring_. 

Sifu was going on and on about hard work, diligence and determination. He had apparently signed the troupe up for a lion dance competition. He had erected all the stilts. Competition level was going to be a bitch.  
Keith heaved the lion head up with a dramatic sigh. The red fur was the only thing cheerful in the troupe's practice hall. Where did Lance go again?

Lance chose this time to arrive with a flourish, dumping his gear on the floor. He waved to everyone in the room: Hunk at the drums, Pidge working with Green Lion, and Shiro nursing a cup of hot tea. He was already in his black practice pants and white t-shirt, because for some reason, Sifu insisted on white t-shirts. 

"Don't be lazy, Lance!" Sifu yelled. 

Lance winked at Keith playfully. "You ready?" 

"Hurry up, my arms are about to break," Keith hissed through gritted teeth. The lion head weighed a ton. Lance took the chance to sidle up behind him, goosing his bum. "Shit! Stop that!"

"You know, it's Valentine's Day tonight," Lance said, talking to Keith's back. The drumbeats resonated, stirring their blood. As much as they disliked the rigorous practice, Keith and Lance relished the challenge of dancing together. 

"Focus," Keith said grimly. Sifu wanted them to climb the stilts. 

Then Keith leapt up onto the first stilts. They wobbled. He immediately adjusted his balance, thankful for Lance's support. Lance had cat's feet and found his footing straightaway. The drumbeats picked up speed as the lion danced on the stilts, Keith jumping across the gaps effortlessly. Maybe Sifu was right. The lion was real, because they danced it into reality. They breathed life into it. The red lion was alive now.

At the top end of the stilts, the tallest one of them all, Lance lifted Keith onto his shoulders. The lion did a pirouette, shaking its head. 

"You gotta lose some weight," Lance huffed. 

The show-stopper done, Keith maneuvered down the stilts. His t-shirt was soaked through. His heart, though, was soaring. They landed on the floor, the lion wriggling its butt like a mischievous kitten. 

"Not too bad," Sifu said, a grin on his face. "Five minutes' break and we try again."

Keith pulled off the lion dance, raking a hand through his hair. Lance was laughing, his eyes sparkling with delight. 

"We're awesome, both of us!" Lance enthused. 

Hunk gave them bottles of ice-cold water which they gulped down gratefully. 

"It's Valentine's Day tonight" Lance reminded Keith again, stripping off his t-shirt. It was warm and stuffy. The hall needed ventilation. Sifu believed in one thing: suffering builds character. 

"No roses," Keith stuck his tongue out. "No chocolates."

"Aw, what do _you_ like?" Lance suddenly looked serious. 

"I don't know. Staring at the stars at the beach? Pizza?"

"I'll bring the candles. Damn, I think Sifu's back from his ciggy break."

"Deal."

The two trudged back to the hall. Hunk began to beat the drums. Keith lifted up the lion head once more. He felt Lance's reassuring hands on his waist. 

*  
Keith hated lion dance practice, especially when he ended up reeking. Fortunately, they had shower facilities and he fled in there the moment the practice stopped for the day. 

He found Lance, freshly bathed and smelling of Johnson's Baby Powder, waiting for him at the exit. Clad in a Hawaiian shirt and bermudas, Lance looked relaxed. He was carrying a bagful of stuff. 

"Let's go, before Sifu makes us listen to another of his lectures," Lance said. 

Their favorite spot at the beach was a secluded area next to the sea. Already close to late evening, Lance lit the tea-lights and arranged them in a circle. They chewed on half-soggy pizza and stared at the passenger planes taking their turns to land at the nearby airport. Their headlights were bright in the dusk sky. 

Later, they lay on the sand and stared at the stars. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Keith," Lance muttered, placing his hand on Keith's. 

A falling star streaked across the night sky. 

"Make a wish," Lance said.

Keith closed his eyes.

"Hey, what did you wish for?" Lance prompted him. 

"It's a secret," Keith smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to the boys.
> 
> They are probably training for [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeBD5aP4sDE)


End file.
